Dear Craig
by HanaNYoshioka
Summary: Craig de un día para otro desapareció de South Park dejando a un solitario Tweek. El rubio decide empezar a escribir cartas para su amado. [Creek] [Pequeña mención de Bunny]
1. Prólogo

Querido Craig:

Han pasado 5 años desde que desapareciste sin ninguna explicación, los vecinos del pueblo han dejado de buscarte, tu presencia ha desaparecido por completo de South Park.

Han pasado 5 años desde que me dejaste solo, con mi terrible ansiedad y mis tics nerviosos. No te puedo tener rencor. Te quería, te quiero y siempre te querré.

Ya no lloro cada noche o espero que aparezcas por la puerta y me abraces. Ya no.

Me distancié de Token y de Clyde, no había ninguna excusa para acercame a ellos. Me aislé, dejé de asistir a clases, mi depresión empeoró y cada vez mis pensamientos suicidas se apoderaban mas de mi mente.

En mi momento de mayor ceguera alguien me salvó de mi sueño eterno, fue el pequeño Butters, que a partir de ese día paso a ser una persona muy importante en mi vida, pero no tanto como tú.

Butters tiene una bonita relación con Kenny, a veces deseo que estuvieses aquí y nos comportasemos como ellos. Tomarnos de las manos, alegres conversaciones, tiernos besos en la mejilla...

Es muy estúpido de mi parte escribir esta carta cuando sé que nunca te la enviaré, no se tu dirección, pero el psicólogo al que voy, gracias a Butters, me alentó ya que podría ser una buena terapia para mi.

Siempre tuyo.

Tweek Tweak.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Esta es mi primera historia aquí asi que, lo siento si hay algún fallo ;u;**

 **El Creek es la pareja que mas me gusta de South Park así que decidí hacer esto como pequeño tributo hacia el (?**

 **Nada más que decir, ¡nos leemos!**

 ** _-Hana-_**


	2. Carta 1

**Antes que nada responderé a la review**

 **de Luis Carlos:**

 _Exactamente, al ser cartas Tweek puede derrochar todos sus sentimientos en ellas sin ningún miedo ya que nunca las enviará, mucho más adelante se sabrá de la repentina desaparición de Craig y por último, mucha gracias, me siento muy alagada por que sigo la gran mayoría de tus historias ;u;_

 **Sigamos con la carta:**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Querido Craig:

Hoy Cartman se ha metido conmigo, no se exactamente por que lo hace, cuando estuve en su círculo de amistad nunca le llevé la contraria, nunca hice nada para merecer sus insultos.

Se que soy mentalmente inestable, no necesito que el gordo me lo recuerde a cada rato, creía que ignorandolo las cosas mejorarían, pero no. Kyle me defendió de Cartman, empezaron una de sus enésimas peleas, pero esta fue a mayores, era una pelea sería, Kyle acabo con un labio roto y Cartman con la mayoría de su rostro morado. El señor Mackey los llamó a su despacho y no salieron durante dos horas. Estaba realmente preocupado, por mi culpa Kyle acabó siendo expulsado ya que Cartman inventó una de sus excusas para salvarse el culo.

Nunca me calló bien Cartman desde que empecé a ser su "amigo" o mayormente conocido, el reemplazo de Kenny. Cartman se aprovechaba de mi como lo hace actualmente con Butters, lo bueno es que Butters siempre tendrá a Kenny cerca, protegiéndolo, ayudándolo como tu hacías conmigo.

¿Sabes otra cosa?

Hoy me encontré con Tricia o Ruby, como le gusta que le llamen. Está, si es posible, aún mas preocupada que yo por ti. Nunca te lo dijo pero estoy seguro de que te admiraba y estaba orgullosa de ti. Nos pusimos a hablar de esas tardes que pasábamos los tres en vuestra casa, cuando veíamos películas, cuando ella aún era más pequeña y me peinaba. Eran tan buenos recuerdos...

Ahora evito tu casa, evito a tu familia, menos a la pequeña Tricia, evito todo lo que tenga que ver contigo.

Sueño con un día despertar y encontrarte a ti, a mi lado, abrazandonos mientras duermes. Ir juntos a la escuela tomados de las manos, hablar con el alegre Clyde y con el maternal Token. A veces siento que todo eso es real, pero las marcas de mis muñecas me dicen lo contrario.

Por si el las millones de cartas que te escribí no te lo dije, sí, me corto, ese dolor es el único que puede superar la soledad de mi corazón. Pero lo que más me duele de todo esto es que soy un cobarde, no puedo llegar al extremo del suicidio porque le tengo miedo a la muerte, soy un estúpido cobarde.

Ya no hablo con mi familia, no hablo con nadie sobre esto. Siento que lo único que hago es dramatizar, como dijo Cartman, soy solo un depresivo que necesito atención. Soy una persona asquerosa, no puedo recibir ayuda no me merezco esta atención, solo debería desaparecer, todo South Park sería mas feliz con eso.

Siempre tuyo.

Tweek Tweak.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Me duele mucho hacer que Tweek sufra, es demasiado adorable, no se lo merece ;;**


	3. Carta 2

**¡Empezaré respondiendo otra vez la review!**

 **Luis Carlos:**

He aprovechado el que Tweek llevase mangas largas como "tapadera" ante las marcas, también Tweek sabe muy bien lo que haciendo y no las deja tan visibles. En cuanto a lo del suicidio, tengo pensada gran parte de la historia pero no creo que pueda hacerle eso al pequeño Tweek, le tengo demasiado cariño.Lo de si alguien ayuda o no a Tweek lo dejamos para más adelante. Y, para finalizar, he leído casi todas tus historias, que no son pocas, sobre South Park. Así que, por eso me siento tan halagada con que leas mi historia.

 **Sigamos con la carta**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Querido Craig:

Hoy Token ha venido a hablarme, no sabía como reaccionar, hacía un año que ni siquiera le miraba a la cara. Él me ha hablado como aquellos tiempos en los que el Team Craig seguía vivo. Poco después se unió Clyde, tan sonriente y alegre como siempre.

Aveces pienso, ¿si fuese tan alegre como Clyde no estaría pasando por esto? Si fuese tan responsable como Token ¿sería capaz de ordenar mis emociones? Recuerdo que me dijiste que no me comparara con nadie, pues yo era único y especial. Ahora todas aquellas virtudes que me veías solo son palabras sin sentido. Me obligo a mi mismo a pensar en positivo, pero los pensamientos oscuros vuelven una y otra vez.

Mi psicólogo, por si no te lo había dicho voy a uno, me dice que me mire al espejo y me diga a la cara halagos, pero no funcionan si no son tuyos. Tus dulces palabras me llenaban por completo, aun recuerdo que dijiste que era lindo que no entendiese las indirectas. Nunca supe de que indirectas me hablabas hasta que le besaste, ahí me dí cuenta de lo mucho que me habías cuidado y yo nunca pude agradecertelo.

Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto, el día se nuestro aniversario planeé junto a la pequeña Ruby darte una sorpresa esperandote en tu casa con unas hamburguesas medio chamuscadas que había preparado para nosotros. Pero nunca regresaste a tu casa, pensé que habrías tenido una idea y estabas esperandome a mí en mi casa. Pero cuando llegué, mi madre negó el que hubieses estado allí.

Dos días mas tarde, Ruby, vino corriendo a mi casa diciendo que había entrado en tu cuarto y que todo tu armario estaba vacío, junto a tus ahorros. No pregunté el por qué sabia de tus ropas o el dinero. Me desplomé allí mismo, comprendí que no volvería a verte. Mentiría si dijese que me enfadé al ver que no me hablaste sobre nada de eso, pero día tras día, los insultos de Cartman eran más seguidos, hacían más daño cada vez. Hasta que me hundí en esta "vida" si es que se la puede llamar así.

Ahora hay un chico nuevo, como el único asistento que había libre era el tuyo ahora es su lugar. Me duele mirar inconscientemente hacía tu asiento y que esté aquel desconocido. Siento que tu presencia se esta desvaneciendo del pueblo, somos pocos los que nos atrevemos a hablar sobre ti. Yo nunca dejaré de pensar en ti.

Siempre tuyo.

Tweek Tweak.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **He intentado que este capítulo sea menos triste que los otros, pero no se si lo he conseguido. En las próximas cartas se animará un poco la historia y se sabrá un poco más sobre Craig.** **Hasta entonces, ¡nos leemos!**


	4. Carta 3

**¡A por la review!**

Pues si, Token y Clyde van a seguir con Tweek por que son el gran Team Craig, aunque no esté la persona que le da nombre al equipo XD. Ya tenía varios borradores con cartas de otros personajes pero me apunto la de Ruby, la verdad no se como no se me ocurrió la suya XD. Además te quiero agradecer que leas la historia porque no es muy buena que digamos, asi que, skdjwidb gracias :')

 **Ahora sí, la carta**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Querido Craig:

Mi relación con Token y Clyde mejora cada día, ya no me siento en aquel pozo sin fondo. Sus bromas y "peleas" hacen mi día mas interesante. Cartman ya no se mete conmigo pues Token está ahí para defenderme, como hace una madre con su hijo, no hicimos mal en ponerle el mote de "la mamá del grupo". Clyde por su parte cuenta anécdotas divertidas que tiene en sus citas con Bebé. ¿Sabes que un día fueron al centro comercial y a Clyde se le olvidó que estaban en una cita y se fue a su casa? Según él, Bebé estuvo sin hablarle una semana y según Token, no dejó de llorar durante una semana. Extrañaba estos momentos reunidos en la casa de alguno de nosotros hablando despreocupadamente.

Hemos decidido investigar junto el motivo por el cual te fuiste. El "equipo" que hemos formado consiste en Token y Clyde, obviamente, Ruby, Butters, Kenny y yo. Vamos a hacer lo posible para encontrarte porque me importas- nos importas mucho. No sabemos donde empezar a buscar pero creo que deberíamos empezar a preguntar a los contactos de Kenny. Conoce a mucha gente y creo que al menos una persona nos podrá ayudar.

Por otro lado, últimamente me noto mas alegre. He parado de autolesionarme y hasta he vuelto a empezar a tomar el café que tanto me gusta gracias a que mis nervios no están tan desiquilibrados. Tengo que agradecerle todo eso a Token, Clyde y el niño nuevo. El nuevo es no es de muchas palabras pero se le ve fuerte y ayuda a sus amigos. Hasta ha conseguido llevarse bien con Cartman, aunque éste lo llame gilipollas.

Espero poder encontrarte y contarte todas las historias con mas profundidad.

Siempre tuyo.

Tweek Tweak.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Me gusta** **que este capítulo no sea tan triste y Tweek esta mas recuperado, pero es terriblemente corto y creo que no aporta nada ;u; Puede que en un futuro lo modifique entero. También decidí añadir el detalle del niño nuevo de los juegos y la manera que Cartman lo llama en The Stick of Truth. Nada más que decir ¡nos leemos!**


End file.
